


Dreams & Desires

by LunasMaria



Series: Tales from the Brotherhood [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasMaria/pseuds/LunasMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry's nights have been filled with nightmares based on a dream come true thanks to a frustrated Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams & Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Characters on loan.  
> Sex Scene Involved.

She only ever did it when she thought he was asleep.  
  
He would listen and feel. It would start with sound, the sound of her tugging her laces away.  
  
Then he would feel her, she’d rub with her little fingers and the thin straw mattress beneath them would shake. At times her elbow might jostle his back and at those times she’d pause, making sure he was undisturbed, before continuing.  
  
Then he would smell her, the damp scent of a woman fulfilled.  
  
Tonight he heard her again, her nimble fingers rubbing feebly and her breath catching.  
  
Every night he’d have to bite down on his fist, to avoid stopping her, kissing her and replacing her hand with his own. He’d have to hold his breath with hers as she reached her peak. He’d have to tense every muscle in his body to stop himself from taking his own arousal into his hands.  
  
For three days they’d been in the inn with half the brotherhood in one of the rooms, spread on hay mattresses with thin blankets. She would always lay beside him, protected by him and the window. She had enough sense to know that if anyone knew she was doing this at night she wouldn’t last a maid long. At six and ten she was barely keeping men from touching her as it was.  
  
The first night she crept into the room and unlaced her trousers he half believed it was a twisted dream. He always came in first, hoping to have time to bite his collar and find comfort in his own hands. And she always would always crawl over him and flop onto her bed for the night. On the few nights that he fell asleep rather than lay awake waiting for her to be in bed safely he knew she would wake him by crawling over him.  
  
The rest of the brothers would stay downstairs for near an hour drinking and whoring so she must know that she was safe to tend to her own needs. Until this trip he hadn’t even known that she was doing this. She’d had her nameday months ago and had of course grown but to him she always appeared just as Arya, ageless. Now she was wantonly rubbing against her own hand.  
  
And every time she did it he was listening, hanging on every moan and trying to stifle his own groans. It felt like each time she did it, it would take longer and tonight felt like an eternity. His fists were clenched and he was praying to each and every God she wouldn’t realise how still and tense he was beside her.  
  
He was laying on his side, facing the door and behind him he could hear her thin fingers against her skin. He closed his eyes, imagining her determined face, biting her lip. She’d get frustrated, trying to find release quickly and that was when it was hardest for him, listening to her struggle.  
  
She let out a tiny moan which was the only sound he’d heard her make since her harsh breaths. He snapped.  
  
He rolled and was half over her in an instant.  
  
She was caught with her hands down her pants. Her lip was in her teeth but her eyes were unforgiving. She wasn’t going to sputter or apologise for getting caught. He could hear her heart though, pounding almost twice as fast when she realised he was awake.  
  
“Let me” he growled. She was still but yielding as he took her hands away and replaced them with one of his own. Ignoring her curls he found the tiny button flesh she was anxious to relieve. He found it, engorged and silky smooth. Her breath caught and a rush of air fled her lips. He knew how different it was to have someone else’s fingers on you. The few times he's spent with innkeeper's daughters and farm maids left him with that knowledge.  
  
He rubbed slight circles above the round flesh with 2 fingers moving faster as she squeezed his hand between her thighs.  
  
He pulled out his fingers, sucking on them before putting them back over her. He couldn’t imagine spitting on his fingers to prepare them. Not for her.  
  
With wet fingers he pressed her nub slightly, rubbing her as she thrashed. He watching in glee as her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth hung open, breaths harsh and hard as he moved. She clutched his collar with one hand, the other clutched her blanket as her body rocked with him.  
  
He lent on his other elbow, licking his fingers again and putting his thumb against her nub again and putting a finger at the entrance of her cunt.  
  
“Is this okay?” he asked quickly. She cursed him and threatened to gut him if he didn’t fill her. He pushed his middle finger inside of her and rolled his eyes back. She was hot and wet, silk around him. He eased his index finger in, feeling her stretch and he rubbed her with his thumb. As she bucked on his thumb he slipped his other finger inside her. He took delight in knowing that his fingers were thicker and longer than her own, able to do more.  
  
She cried out as he curled his fingers slightly and he resisted kissing her quiet. By doing this, he was doing her a service, only giving her what she couldn’t give herself. If he kissed her that would mean more and that could risk her highborn status. He could live with this, giving her his hand and pleasure but not with asking for anything in return.  
  
He slowed, pulling his fingers out slowly, stroking her gently inside as he did and she pushed her head against the pillow, moaning. He moved faster, watching her body tremble and mouth purse shut to quiet her moans. She came with little show. Her cunt tightened around his fingers and her heart hammered against her tiny chest.  
  
He wanted to give her more.  
  
He tugged at her pants and she opened her eyes lazily, watching him.  
  
“No-the baby” she whispered, trying to remind him she couldn’t get pregnant. He wasn’t about to fuck her now, not when she was so highborn and so young, he couldn’t just take her virginity and be done with it.  
  
“I just want to taste you” he told her. She kicked her pants off, watching him with wide eyes as he rolled, kneeling between her legs.  
  
She held his eyes as he leant in and on the first lick of his tongue she rolled her head back. Gendry relished his position for a moment, at the wolf’s control but being the only one able to give her what she needs.  
  
He only knew this practice in theory but like most things instinct took over. With a grip on her hips he pressed his mouth against her sex, his tongue flat against her folds. Lapping at her was equally terrifying and exhilarating, finding the dips and crevices took only moments and from the sounds she made what she liked was obvious. When his nose brushed her clit she arched up, hands flying to his head. Like the wolf she was she dug her claws into his scalp.  
  
He moved his tongue to her clit, hard and unyielding which caused a series of laboured breaths. He flickered his eyes up to her quickly before bringing his fingers inside her again. He worked them quickly, curling them just a little.  
  
To his surprise Arya went completely silent. He looked up, pausing for a moment to find her eyes wide, hand shoved in her mouth and desperation on her face. He grinned, nibbled at her thigh then continued.  
  
When she cried out, demanding that he keep going he already knew that she was close. After listening to her moans for nights he knew all her sounds. He removed his mouth and moved his fingers faster, his thumb coming to her clit. She tried to object but he kissed her, harsh and hungrily, one hand on her head and holding his face to hers. She gripped his hair, pulling it as her hips keened with his hand. When she tightened around him he gently rubbed her, letting her come and then calm.  
  
She broke apart the kiss and fell into a heap. After removing his fingers he cleaned them off with his mouth and traced her hips wetly. He worked her breeches back up and straightened her tunic where she mussed it.  
  
“Gods Gendry” she whispered, eyes up at the roof. He laid beside her and closed his eyes.  
  
“Gendry” she said, incessant even after an orgasm. “Don’t you want me to do something? Suck your – cock?”. She whispered the word like a curse.  
  
“Go to sleep” he whispered. He couldn’t deny being hard, couldn’t deny wanting to roll himself into her again and again. But the men would come back soon and he couldn’t have her caught in anything close to a provocative position. Not for her reputation but for fear they would see her differently, try to take advantages themselves.  
  
“But you-”  
  
He rolled, wrapping an arm around her waist and wedging her into his chest. It quietened her quickly.  
  
This was the first time they’d embraced rather than slept stoically side by side. He kissed her forehead. “We can get to that later. Get some sleep now”.  
  
“And next time just ask me” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be part of a series however knowing me it won't be posted rapidly.  
> Let me know where I can improve.


End file.
